


Christopher

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto, dark!Pine, dark!Quinto, 魔女嘉莉AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>备考中的高中生Zachary Quinto借住在朋友家，Christopher Pine是隔壁邻居家的孩子。在因缘巧合下相识后Zach成了Chris的家教。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christopher

**Author's Note:**

> 魔女嘉莉AU的HE世界线。之前那个说实话本来只是……随便想想的……BE世界线……嗯……然而写的很开心。这篇也是写的很开心。  
> 以上。  
> 虽然实际上自己存了很久的文。  
> 白色情人节快乐。

Zach的脑袋里装着什么——Chris有时会好奇这一点。

“Zach，”Chris像是开玩笑般地轻笑着伸出双手，掌心按在Zach湿淋淋脑袋上，“你的脑袋里装着什么？”他弯曲自己的手指，就像抓住对方的头颅那样略微施力，“你在想什么？”

Zach略微瞪大那双巧克力色的眼睛，低头看着脑袋知道自己下巴这里的Chris。

这是世界上唯一一个知道Chris有特别能力的男人。Chris眨了眨自己的蓝色眼睛。他的举动是不是让男人误以为……他打算让他的脑袋爆炸？

Chris知道自己能够做到，他曾经偷偷试过处理一个被老鼠夹捉住的小老鼠。他确定他的家可以在他的帮助下省掉再买老鼠夹的钱，而Zach是世界上唯一一个知道这个秘密的人。

这或许不是一个恰当的玩笑，尤其对方深知他必须用双手比划才能使用这特别力量。

“抱歉——”对方那片刻的沉默和表现出来的吃惊让Chris略微皱起眉头，打算收回自己的双手，“我没打算——”

“等等，”Zach的双手快得Chris甚至没有看清就被握住了双腕，“Chris，我现在可以告诉你我在想什么。”

Chris疑惑地看进那双似乎在发亮的褐色眼睛。对方急切的口吻和期待的表情让他明白到对方没有任何不适，他甚至感觉到对方……很开心。

“好的？”Chris开口应了一声等待对方的下文。

Zach回头看了看放在架子上的洗发水，“我想要你帮我洗头。”

……哦。Chris微微张开在喷头下变湿润的嘴唇。非常的……惊喜。Chris顺着Zach的视线看向放置在架子上的洗发水。

Zach希望他用这双手帮一个已经是大学生的男人洗头。

Zach总能让Chris惊喜。

“好的。”Chris答应了。

眼前毫不犹豫地低垂在他面前的脑袋让Chris下意识想要笑出声，如果真的笑出声大概Zach不会太开心，他只能轻咳一声来压抑自己的冲动。Chris在Zach抬起头之前把双手打起的洗发水泡沫抹上了对方柔软的黑色发丝。

“有哪里特别痒吗？Zach？”他用双手的手指画着圈地揉过Zach所有的发丝，他可从没有帮什么人洗过头，询问Zach这样洗是不是舒服毫无疑问是个蠢问题——肯定不舒服，而Chris大部分事情都没办法……做好。他咬了咬自己的下唇。

“中间。”Zach低声应了句。

“好。”Chris双手的十指聚在那脑袋的中间一排小心地用指腹蹭过对方的头皮。指腹蹭过头皮传来的温暖让Chris有些恍惚，他想到半个小时以前他还躺在对方床上，抱住对方的脖子，下巴抵着这溢出汗珠的脑袋。

“……没有弄疼你吗？”

“嗯，你可以再用力一点。”

“这样吗？”

“嗯——”Zach舒服的低吟让Chris安心地叹了口气。至少自己没有扯下对方的头皮。Chris边小心地控制着力道边用玩笑安慰自己。

直到那个比自己大三岁的大学生终于站到喷头流出的热水下洗掉洗发水的时候Chris才松了口气。他觉得自己就像在学校里打了两节课时间的篮球，时刻紧绷着自己的神经就怕那颗球砸向自己。

“谢谢。”Zach抬起头，将遮住自己视线的发丝用双手的十指一起梳向后方，“洗的很舒服。”

Chris盯着那些水珠流过的Zach光洁的额头，他觉得自己就像看到了猫咪露出来的柔软肚皮，期待着他伸手去抚摸……

“我发自内心这么想。”Zach微微低下头，迎向Chris伸过来的手，“就第一次来说已经不错了，Chris。”

“好的好的——”Chris将贴在Zach太阳穴上那些细短的发丝向后理去，“你觉得我的一切都很完美。”

“你的一切一直很完美，Chris，你知道的。”

Chris的指腹再次按压在Zach的头皮上，他蜷曲指节，指甲按压在发丝间。Zach闭上眼睛，像是在享受那抚摸一般地吐出叹息声。

这个觉得Chris一切都很完美的男人喜爱Chris能使用能力的双手，喜爱他的头发，喜爱他的眼睛，喜爱他——

Zach喜爱Christopher Pine的一切。

Chris从来没有被任何人用这样的眼神看过。炽热的，热情的，痴迷的——诸如此类的词汇都能用来形容那双注视着Chris的褐色眼睛，就像小时候他看到过的壁炉肚子里燃烧的火焰那样。

Chris知道自己是恶魔。他应该是被人惧怕，避而远之……他应该躲在那间小小的连走到床前都需要弯下腰身的阁楼里，不再进入阳光的惠泽下，就这样蜷缩那洗到发黄的白色床单里直到他的躯体腐烂。

——我们爱你啊，Chris。

他应该被他的父母用疼痛惩罚到失去生命。

Chris伸手环住Zach的脖子，将自己的胸口贴上对方同样被热水湿润的胸口。透过相触的肌肤传递过来的另一个人的体温和触感让Chris想要就这样软下身躯，让自己的四肢缠绕在对方的躯体上。

“Zach。”

“怎么了，Chris？”

“我不想洗澡。”

“Chris。”Zach的右手捧起Chris的脸，拇指按在对方的嘴角上，“告诉我，你想做什么？”

“想要你的指甲在我身上留下伤痕，”Chris咬住Zach的拇指，“我想要你操我。”他抬起眼，看进Zach的眼睛里。

Zach发出一声颤栗地轻叹，“Chris……诚实而完美的Chris，你漂亮的蓝色眼睛注视着我的样子是那样美丽。Chris……我爱你。”

那个只比他大三岁的男人抽离了自己的手指，转而俯下身亲自用嘴唇亲吻上了Chris已经被品尝过无数次的唇瓣。

Chris从来不知道人类能这样爱另一个人。

他听过很多次这句“我爱你”。

电影中男女主角之间的告白，父母抚摸着他身上那些他们制造出的淤青和伤口时诉说的低语，与他同龄的少年抚摸着女孩子的两腿间时恍惚说出的呢喃。

但他从来没有听到过任何一句的“我爱你”是这样好像光是抚摸吐出这句爱语的嘴唇都会被灼伤。

Chris用双手笼罩住Zach的脸颊，拇指按在吐出爱语的嘴唇唇角。

“Chris？”

Chris想要啃噬那两片吐出这句爱语的嘴唇，他想要嚼烂它们直到它们化为自己的血肉——这样就能不断听到这句炽热的爱语了吗？

“……不，太可惜了。”Chris轻声叹息，那样Zach就无法亲吻他的脚背了。“还是留着比较好。”

Chris不想伤害Zachary Quinto，他不想看到男人的脑浆，也不想看到男人的血肉。

Chris的拇指按上Zach沾有透明色唾液的下唇，他满足地感受到Zach在他指腹的抚摸下颤抖着吐出粗重的呼吸。那双褐色的眼睛缓缓闭合，像是为了专注享受着Chris给予的触摸那样陶醉地闭上了眼睛。

“……我爱你，Chris。”

“不……你不爱我，爸爸，你不爱我，爱我的话为什么……”Chris忍住自己呜咽的声音，抬起头看向眼前高大的成年男人。“为什么要弄疼我……我不喜欢那些……惩罚和忏悔……”

“Chris！上帝那么爱你，你也应该爱上帝！”

“这不是——”

他的母亲走到他面前，高举起自己的右手。

“Chris！这是上帝的爱啊！我们要一起祈祷——”

即便自己因为疼痛而叫喊出声，他们仍然会继续在Chris的身上制造出更多的淤青和伤痕。

“不是……这不是爱啊……我……你们根本不爱我……”Chris的右手按在刺痛的脸颊上，坐在地板上拼命挪动自己的双腿向后退去，“不，不不不——我不要！”他看到母亲身后的父亲再一次高举起了自己的拳头。

“不……”

他激怒了自己的双亲。

Chris呆愣地坐在原地，看着男人即将挥下的拳头。

这一次的惩罚远比最痛苦的那一次忏悔还要……他蜷缩起自己的身体，闭紧自己的双眼。

他这样的恶魔应该被他的父母用疼痛惩罚到失去生命。

那个瞬间，成年男人的拳头高举在了空中没有挥下——有人敲响了他们家的大门。

“您好？你们是否需要帮助？”

Chris转身，借着双手和双脚的力道狼狈地爬向了厨房，他从厨房的窗口爬出去的时候他觉得自己就像误闯了人类屋子而被人类吓到的野猫一样。

他的父母在半夜看到他回到家里的时候不再生气，他们用毛毯包住了他，给了他刚烧好的热巧克力。

他们抱住Chris，在他的耳边低喃。

“上帝派了他虔诚的信徒来敲门，这一定是上帝的旨意。”

“Chris，你看，上帝仍然爱着我们，这一切都是上帝的安排。”

“上帝爱着我们……”

Chris在他们的怀中因为伤口被挤压到的痛苦而颤抖起来。

来敲门的是隔壁brown家中借宿的高中生Zachary Quinto，他与他的双亲似乎聊的非常愉快——他们甚至建议Chris见见这个青年。

Chris知道了这个自己无意撞到两次的男人叫Zachary Quinto，他成了自己的家教，他让Chris成了班级里的优等生，他让Chris的父母更多地关注了圣经而不是频繁地让他忏悔。

Chris双手撑在Zach的肩膀上，指甲深深陷入坚硬的肌肉内。他仰起头，张着嘴巴发出模糊破碎的呻吟。顺着嘴角溢出的唾液被Zach的食指抹去后进入了男人的口中。

Chris此刻大脑里充斥着舒服而又奇妙的感觉，他的入口被Zach的性器顶开，进入到蠕动的深处。他现在能想到的只有他的父母和上帝最讨厌听到的几句话。

操，操我。

Zach擦去他唾液的手指抚摸上Chris上下耸动的臀部，“Chris……看看你，吃着我老二的你，饥渴又贪婪。”

“嗯——Zach——”

Chris大脑的某个角落大概还装着七宗罪的内容，但自此第一次接受Zach嘴唇的那一刻起Chris就不再信奉上帝了。

Chris接受了亲吻的那天没有被上帝惩罚，他主动亲吻的那天没有被上帝惩罚，他抚摸了Zach性器的那天没有被上帝惩罚，他被Zach操到射精的那天没有被上帝惩罚——

Chris的父母所信仰的上帝根本什么都看不到，什么都听不到，什么都做不到。

Christopher仍然记得他第一次接受父母送给他的十字架珠链时他父母告诉他的话语，“我们是负罪诞生的，Chris，”他们弯起眼睛，眼中写满爱意，“我们受到的一切苦痛都是为了赎罪……这是上帝赐予我们的试炼。上帝一直注视着我们，Chris。”

Chris驱动着自己的手指，在Zach冒出汗珠的肌肤上画了个十字。指甲划过的地方留下模糊的白痕。

“呃——”炽热的性器在粗鲁地挺动下进入到了Chris躯体的深处，他仰起头，声带颤抖着发出不像是呻吟的破碎声音。

他喘着气低下头，再次用力将自己的手指陷入Zach的躯体内。就像是执着于十字架的图案那样，他再次用自己的指甲划下了一个十字。

这个图案根本没有任何意义。它无法净化罪恶，无法让人类赎罪，它仅仅只是一个空白的图案。

Chris右手的指尖划过图案和他的指甲留下的红色线条，最终停留在传来Zach心脏跳动的颈动脉处。

他可以不花任何力气就能轻轻捏碎任何物体甚至是动物肢体的指尖就这样停留在了传来鼓动的颈动脉上。

Zach愿意被这双手抚摸过任何地方，他从未阻止过Chris抚摸他身上的任何一处，无论是敏感的耳垂还是太过私密的发丝，甚至是最为脆弱的动脉——

Zach在感受到那指腹的停留后颤栗着闭紧了自己的双眼，像是在享受着这一切，陶醉于其中——他甚至开始发出低沉的呻吟，无法辨别的话语顺着他的舌尖溢出嘴唇，像是在重复什么重要的祷告又像是在低喃着爱语……Chris在慢慢加快的抽插中无法准确地捕捉到那些支离破碎的文字。

Chris前倾自己的脑袋，将自己的鼻尖抵上Zach的鼻尖，微湿的皮肤蹭在一起将热度传递到另一人的皮肤上，有那么片刻Chris恍惚地以为那些温热融化在了一起。

这样亲密的距离将Zach的眼睫毛微微颤抖的样子清晰地映入Chris眼中。

眼前这个一脸陶醉地闭上眼睛感受着这场性爱的男人，这个能在他双手的抚摸下更加兴奋的男人，这个男人——Zachary Quinto——

“呃！”

Zach闭紧双眼皱起眉头的样子也是如此……性感，顺着皮肤纹路流到Zach眼角的汗珠看起来十分美味，Chris舔了舔自己的嘴唇。选择去舔掉那颗汗珠就会让他们碰在一起的鼻子分开……这让他陷入了两难。

“Chris……”Zach仍然维持着之前的姿势，他顺从地没有动弹自己的脑袋。但他湿润的嘴唇微微张开，像是为了索取空气，又像是在索吻。

“Zach，睁开眼睛……看着我。”Chris挪动着自己抚摸上Zach性器末端的手指，它们蜷曲起来模仿着平时自慰的手势刺激着自己无法完全容纳的阴茎末端部分，“看着我，Zach……”他伸出舌头，舔上Zach的上唇。

那是一双完美的褐色眼睛——Chris希望自己能够抚摸自己的阴茎，就在那双炽热的褐色眼睛的注视下抚摸自己直到身体抽搐着射精。

“告诉我，”Chris的左手抚摸着Zach的性器，右手停留在颈动脉处，“我是什么？”

“我的天使，我的恶魔，指引我的路西法，米迦勒——”Zach的声音在短促的喘息声下破碎沙哑，“——我的伊甸园，我的地狱……我的苹果……”

“……我的上帝。”

Chris的牙齿咬上Zach的下唇。

如果哪一天这双褐色的眼睛中燃烧的火焰不再出现，这个男人不再亲吻他的脚背，不再喜爱他的一切，不再操他，不再爱他——

Chris恍惚地维持着坐在Zach身上的姿势，低垂着脑袋注视着自己射在了那坚硬腹肌上的精液。他没有立即意识到那是自己射出的液体，他挪动着无力的右手，从锁骨到男人的左胸，然后到液体溅落的腹部。

他用食指指腹蹭到的液体在Zach左胸上画了个十字。

“这是我的圣痕吗？……我的……圣子大人？”Zach握住Chris的右手手腕凑近自己的嘴唇，亲吻了沾满蜜液的指腹。

Chris没有回答，他恍惚地用自己蓝色的双眼注视着Zach，他就像虔诚的信徒在复活节前夜亲吻圣子耶稣像的双足那样亲吻自己沾满精液的手指。

“你……会无法活下去，一旦离开我。”

Zach抬起眼看向Chris，Chris不知道自己脸微微垂下的样子盯着对方的表情是什么样，或许仍然是一脸恍惚吧。

“……是的，”Zach舔去上面的白色液体，“Christopher，”湿热的舌头舔去液体回到口中后Chris清晰地看到了男人喉结上下移动的模样，他的双耳甚至捕捉到了那细微的唾液吞咽声。“我离开你，将无法活下去，一分，一秒，都无法做到。”

Chris将自己的右手按在Zach的左胸，掌心蹭去了十字架的图案。

这不是圣痕。

“这是我的烙印，Zach，”Chris开心地眯起眼睛，他弯起自己的嘴角小声地笑起来。“一旦你离开我……就像你对着烙印发誓的那样，你会一分一秒都撑不过去。你会感觉到痛苦，因为鲜血上涌而窒息，抽搐着身体无法自控地失禁——”

Zach张开嘴巴，就像在缓慢地自慰那样，吐出的平稳呼吸渐渐增快，发出急促的声响。

“Zach，”Chris双手按在Zach坚硬的肩膀上，亲吻上那渴求着满足的唇瓣，“我的双手会让你感觉到这一切——”

那瞬间Zach的双手抓住了Chris双手的手腕——不，这不是握住或是抓住，他们被Zach掐住了，粗鲁地好像发情的野兽。

Zach的脑袋里装着什么——Chris有时会好奇这一点。

被压倒在床上的时候Chris发出一声闷哼，但是压在他身上的Zach根本没有注意到这一点。他就像是忘记了理智这个词一样粗鲁地借着Chris体内自己留下的精液硬生生顶到了最深处。

Chris仰起头，声带颤抖着制造者不完整的文字。Zach低下头，将不断发出低沉呜咽声的嘴唇按压在那颤抖的咽喉上，牙齿磨蹭着颤动着的肌肤和肌肤深处脆弱血肉。

答案是如此简单明了。

Chris喘息着无法自控地将笑声混合在呻吟内。

“Zach……Zach……”

Zach抬起头，迎合着呼唤啃噬上Chris已经红肿的嘴唇，就好像是野兽在发出低声的咆哮，Zach的声音混合在粗重的喘息中进入Chris的脑内。

“Chris——”

Chris缠上Zach的舌尖。


End file.
